


Enemies

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [5]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Cye, on enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

The four Warlords are their enemies. Cye can feel that, nestled in his heart. There is something sick and sad about them, something Torrent wants desperately to cleanse, and it bothers him that he isn't sure what it is or how to wash it away.

 

They are enemies by chance, only. That, he can feel clear as moonlight on water.

 

But he isn't certain what they would be if things were different.


End file.
